Donating
Welcome to Donating help wiki for Imagine-PS. Any questions about donating or anything you are unsure of, here is the place you will have all your questions answered. We've had several requests both in-game & on forums, asking for an in-depth guide on how players can lend additional help for progression of the server, donating. If you wish to donate within game make your way over to this link - Imagine Donate Store First, the following list contains our current accepted forms of donations: # PayPal (Most prevalent. - Allows the use of PayPal Balances, as well as credit card payments). # Amazon Gift-cards (Preferably US based gift-cards; however, we accept all countries if need be). # Google wallet (Google Play Gift-cards &/OR transferring wallet balances). # RSGP ( 07GP = $1.00/M, RS3 = $0.15$/M ) # The ONLY person allowed to deal with any form of PayPal or Gift-card donation is: Tweety. The people allowed to deal with RSGP donations are: Tweety & Karan and House. Procedures for: * PayPal & Credit Cards # Visit our donation page: Here. # Select the donation package you'd like to order. # Enter your in-game username into the submission box. # Hit the 'Continue' button. # Your screen should then re-direct to PayPal's sales website. If you are taken to any other website, besides PayPal, close the browser immediately and report this incident to a member of the Imagine Staff Team. (Note, if the seller name is not "HLWGroup", this is also an issue and you should do the same as above ^. # There will be two options on the right side of the page: "Pay with my PayPal Account" | "Pay with a Credit or Debit Card". # Once the payment is complete, you will need to type ::claim in-game in order for your donation points to be redeemed on your account. (Username in-game must match the same as the one you enter via the website). Note: If you want to donate for another player, you must put the donation in their username, instead of your own. # Wow. Sahhh Dude... Ur done. * RSGP # You Add 'Tweety', 'Karan' or 'House' in-game. # You PM them saying, "Sah dude. lemme donate them RSGP'z" # We'll ask, "07 or rs3?". # We'll teleport you to a super-secret magically fairy-land. # Both you and whichever staff member you are with log into RuneScape. # You tell us your RS Name, Location, & world. # You trade us the gold/items. # You get donation points equivalent to the current exchange rates of gold. # Wow. Sahhh Dude... Ur done. * Amazon Gift-Cards # You add 'Tweety' in-game or PM him on forums. # You say, "Sahhh dude. Lemme donate them Amazonian Giftcardz." # Tweety will reply saying, "Fuck off. Jk. Gimme giftcard code." # Tweety uses said code, confirm it works, gives you donation points. # Wow. Sahhh Dude... Ur done. # Tweety OD's on Amazon shit and dies. * Google Wallet # You add 'Tweety' in-game or PM him on forums. # You say, "Sahhh dude. Lemme donate them Google-Play Gift-cardz / transfer my google wallet funds." # Tweety will reply saying, "Fuck off. Jk. Gimme giftcard code." or "Fuck off. Jk. Here's my Google Wallet Email". # Tweety uses said code, confirm it works, gives you donation points. | Or | You send Tweety Google Wallet funds and he confirms it, then gives you points. # Wow. Sahhh Dude... Ur done. # Tweety kills-self while trying to get Google Wallet flipped to PayPal account.